


Wish You Were With Me

by UACHargreeves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU where they couldn’t save Harry, Earth-2, M/M, mentioned character deaths, s6 e4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 04:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UACHargreeves/pseuds/UACHargreeves
Summary: “Harry,” Cisco calls out softly, “I brought a movie with me, I figured we could watch it together, like the old times.” His heart feels heavy. There’s no response of course- it doesn’t sting as much as it used to.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Wish You Were With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I only feel like writing sad things

Cisco only really feels at peace when he’s here; floating around in a comforting darkness created by his own powers. He could stay here for hours at a time, thinking. He could create a perfect universe, he could choose to pack up and leave at any time, but it wouldn’t feel right. This hurt is what he’s supposed to feel, if the universe wants his heart to be a sack full of tiny broken shards, then that’s how it’ll be.

He was the one who couldn’t protect his brother, he was the one who couldn’t protect the love of his life and he will be the one that will fail to save his best friend.

An alarm penetrates his bubble and pulls him out of his mind. He’s come to despise this part of the day, but Cisco stubbornly swallows his melancholy and dread, he needs Jesse to know that he’s still there for her. This is for Jesse, he reminds himself when he opens up a breach and steps through.

Earth-2 is always quiet. He doesn’t know why, exactly, but the warm glow makes me everything look like it moves at a slower pace. Harry could’ve explained it, Cisco thinks, and immediately berates himself for it. _Don’t focus on what you’ve lost but on what you have_, that’s what his abuela always said at least, before she blamed him for Dante’s death.

Cisco walks the route to the Well’s house, a familiar path by now. The Wells’ estate looks less impressive every day, especially now that he knows what’s inside. All those rooms and yet only one of them is in use. There are two beds in the living room now, one for Harry and one for Jesse. The kitchen is there too, just like the tv, couch and even the bath has been moved.

“You’re late.” Jesse states when he moves to knock on the door. The bags under her eyes have only deepened since the last time Cisco saw her. She looks skinny and worn out, obviously stretched thin between taking care of her father and being this earth’s flash.

Cisco steps past her into the kitchen, although the ‘everything’ room would be more accurate. “I’m sorry,” Cisco offers. They don’t say more than that. They don’t even really speak anymore. These visits are about taking responsibility away from Jesse, it’s a quiet change of the guard. He hears Jesse’s light footsteps hurry up the stairs.

“Harry,” Cisco calls out softly, “I brought a movie with me, I figured we could watch it together, like the old times.” His heart feels heavy. There’s no response of course- it doesn’t sting as much as it used to.

Harry uses a wheelchair now, he doesn’t remember how to walk, or talk, or swallow. The dark matter ravaged his brain and left him with nothing but the ability to blink and breathe. His days consist of sitting in his wheelchair in front of the tv and sleeping. In the beginning Jesse or Cisco would take him for a walk around the park sometimes, or read to him, ramble to him about new discoveries they’ve made, new developments in team quick or team flash. Now they just sit in silence. Cisco changes Harry’s IV drip, bathes him, changes his clothes and puts in a movie. Sometimes he will sit beside Harry, leaning on him, pretending the old Harry is still with him.

Cisco pulls up a chair next to Harry, the movie is the only illumination in the otherwise dark room. It feels fitting, somehow. He lost Harry and he will lose Barry too. He tried to fight it initially, like he’d tried to fight Devoe and how he’s begged Barry to save his brother, but the universe has it out for his family, and there is nothing he can do about it.


End file.
